Regalo de cumpleaños
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Siempre es lo mismo, vispera de navidad y especialmente su cumpleaños, solo como siempre...-Feliz cumpleaños, Masamune-Salió de los labios del castaño que tanto amaba


Hola! Espero que esta navidad se la pasen muy bien, disfruten con sus seres queridos esta fecha n.n y pues aquí les traigo un fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi jeje especiel de navidad y porque la segunda temporada del anime termino T.T ojala tengamos suerte de ver una tercera temporada el proximo año n.n

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es mio, es de la gran Nakamura-sensei

.

.

.

.

.

"Regalo de cumpleaños"

Las calles de Tokio se engalanaban con centenares de luces de diversos colores, algunas tiendas lucían pinos totalmente decorados para recibir con alegría a las personas que hacían las últimas compras antes del 24 de diciembre, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, extendió su mano y varios de los copos se posaron en su mano, dirigió la mirada a su reloj, eran las 11 de la noche del 23 de diciembre. Recordó la navidad pasada, una de las más alegres que había vivido en mucho tiempo porque pudo compartir esa fecha especial con Ritsu, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, besó los cálidos labios del castaño, pero sin duda, su mejor regalo había sido que el menor le confesara que 11 años atrás el también pensaba en que pastel era el mejor para comer o que clase de regalo era el adecuado para intercambiar entre ellos; imaginar a un Ritsu adolescente con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, con su corazón totalmente acelerado como el suyo, sonriendo, totalmente impaciente porque la víspera de navidad estaba, eso era mucho más agradable que cualquier cosa material. Apresuró el paso y ni siquiera entendía porque lo hacía, sabía de antemano que nadie lo esperaba en su departamento, todo estaría en silencio, y mucho menos podía esperanzarse en ver a la persona que hasta hace 2 meses vivía al lado de él, su ex-vecino, la única persona que amaba no estaba a su lado, Ritsu estaba tan lejos, tenía inmensas ganas de ir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo a New York y buscarlo, la sola idea de saber que no lo tenía en sus brazos le molestaba.

Llegó a su casa, y tal como lo había pensado, el lugar estaba totalmente vacio, no le agradaba esa sensación de soledad. Los minutos pasaron y para cuando se dio ya pasaba de la media noche, había tomado un baño en cuanto llegó y por fortuna había adelantado un poco de trabajo de la siguiente semana, lo mejor era irse a dormir, acción que consiguió rápidamente, puesto que no había dormido bien durante la última semana.

Definitivamente, sin Ritsu, este no sería un agradable día de cumpleaños.

Comenzó a dar vueltas entre las sabanas que lo cubrían después de sentir un suave tacto sobre su cabello, pasó sus manos por su rostro antes de abrir los ojos por completo, bostezó levemente y se sentó. Miró a un lado de la cama y para su sorpresa, allí se encontraba el castaño de ojos verdes que había estado anhelando ver durante días, al parecer había llegado varios minutos atrás puesto que su cabello estaba algo mojado y vestía una pijama azul.

-Ritsu-

-Claro que soy yo ¿A quien más esperabas?-Cuestionó en forma de juego

-Creí que regresarías con los demás hasta el 28, ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Nada de importancia, terminamos el trabajo antes, no teníamos motivo para quedarnos más tiempo en América, eso fue todo-

Takano miró fijamente a su amante, su voz sonaba algo cansada, aunque el castaño seguramente había dormido durante el viaje, todavía se podía notar las ojeras debido a la falta de sueño.

Sería posible que Ritsu…¿Hubiera puesto todo su esfuerzo en terminar pronto el trabajo para estar con él en su cumpleaños?

-Lo hiciste por mí-

Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado en cuanto escuchó esa declaración por parte del mayor, y sus ojos verdes se desviaron a un punto inexistente en la pared para no chocar con la penetrante mirada que los ojos color avellana de Masamune reflejaban.

-¿Por ti? N...no te creas tanto-Soltó con nerviosismo, por lo cual, con ese tono de voz al responder, Takano supo que había acertado, lo hiso por él y eso lo hacía extremadamente feliz-Ya te dije, el trabajo terminó antes de lo esperado-El ceño fruncido de Ritsu se desvaneció, solo para sonreír y sonrojarse levemente-Te traje un regalo-

-Ya estas de regreso, ¿Qué otro regalo podría desear?-

-Mejor no hables-Sugirió el castaño-Porque cuando hablas solo dices cosas vergonzosas-Tomó una caja de regalo que estaba en el buró y se sentó al lado de Masamune-Entre a una librería que está en Broadway y encontré esto-

El hombre de cabello negro abrió la caja que se encontraba en manos de Ritsu y observó con gran curiosidad el contenido. Eran libros, se sorprendió al saber los títulos, puesto que haciendo memoria, aquellos libros los había leído en la secundaria en el corto tiempo que duró su romance.

-Traté de buscarlos en algunas librerías de aquí pero no tuve éxito, me sorprendió mucho cuando entré a esa librería de New York y los hallé-Explicó sin borrar su leve sonrisa-¿No te gustó?-No recibió respuesta alguna por parte del pelinegro-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Protestó al sentir como ágilmente era recostado sobre la cama, pero aun más por el repentino "ataque" de besos húmedos que recibía en su cuello por Takano-Suéltame, acabo de llegar-

-Te deseo, eso es lo único que pasa aquí-Su mano descendió y se introdujo en el pantalón del castaño-Y sé que acabas de llegar, por eso mismo lo hago, no te he tenido en varios días-

El rostro de Masamune mostró gran sorpresa cuando el castaño rodeó su cuello con los brazos, lentamente lo fue acercando, ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del ansiado beso que estuvieron esperando durante días, aquel calor fue extendiéndose por completo en sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas danzaban, aquello estaba subiendo de intensidad, tanta que el oxigeno no tardaría en faltarles, aunque eso poco les importaba, les fascinaba esa sensación y no dejarían que esa llama se apagara, llegarían a ese ultimo nivel en el que las caricias transmitían todo el amor que sentían y que eran sumamente apasionadas, y donde entre gemidos decían sus nombres hasta llegar al clímax para después dormir abrazados, sabiendo que nada los separaría.

-Te amo-Exclamo Masamune al separarse levemente-Te amo, Ritsu

-Tú nunca te rindes-

-Si es por ti, sabes que nunca me rendiré-

Ambos sonrieron, Takano colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Ritsu, se sentía tan bien este calor que a ambos les embargaba. El menor se acurrucó más en el pecho de su amante y el hombre de ojos avellana recibió gustoso aquel gesto, en unos minutos más estaría haciéndole el amor, recalcándole con aquella acción cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo amaría por siempre.

-Yo también te amo-El castaño le dio nuevamente un largo, amoroso y apasionado beso en los labios al mayor-Feliz cumpleaños, Masamune-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para los que querían un fic en donde Ritsu al fin cae ante Takano xDD en mi fic es su ex-vecino xq viven juntos xDD(nakamura oiga los ruegos de las fans y nos haga el milagro xP), espero les haya gustado el especial de navidad

bye! bye!


End file.
